Various structures have been heretofore designed for converting steam into its hydrogen and oxygen gas components. However, these previous structures have not been specifically related to a furnace utilizing a supply of air and a primary fuel for forming a combustible mixture in the combustion chamber of the furnace and with the hydrogen and oxygen gases produced from steam utilized as supplemental fuels for the furnace.